Animals
You can come across different kinds of animals on the worlds (mainly Planet Maria) of Planet Explorers. Most creatures are endemic; belonging to specific biomes, but might still cross over to other biomes by wandering around. You can identify animals by looking at your map (since A 0.9) and hovering your mouse-cursor over the yellow dots indicating creatures. This will show you their names. Giant animals will be marked as large red dots on your map. In Story Mode often small picture-icons will be added to the names of creatures that questgivers will ask you to look for. Animals in Planet Explorers are known for having "natural" behaviour-patterns like sleeping occasionally, trotting or running around in herds, hunting other creatures and/or player-characters, running away from fights and/or helping their own kind in "battle". Each creature-type also has their specific ways of defense and/or attack. Animal Types Hostile Andhera - spidercrab-like creatures coming out at night, will show up in many biomes, usually hunts solitarily, but can be numerous in underground nests around giant Queens Lepus Marihare - beige-colored carnivores with "rabbit legs", mainly found in grasslands hunting Cervidae Stags or being fought by Hoolock Gibbons Coelodonta Wolfrinos - rather large saurus-like olive-brown creature with wolf-chaws and horns on their backs, roaming the grasslands as a solitary animal here or there Ursus Firebear - a dangerous bear-bull-like dark brown grassland-animal that can spit fire. Additional to roaming the grasslands, it can also have nests with several specimen Harpia Warbird - a colorful pink-blue bird-like creature that attacks from above Lupus Devilwolf - a pale-colored predator, hunting in packs in the grassland. Jumpy! Harpia Red Korona - a dangerous large red flying creature, can occur in groups Coelodonta Uredklad - a large dangerous animal living solitarily in the grassland Tappeto - a plant-covered camouflaged creature laying in wait in grasslands and forests Dhalacav - brown carnivores, hunts herbivores in the forest Umbrawolf - grey wolf-like predators hunting in packs in forests Unaala - a large violet-colored flying predator that has it's home in canyons Red Lancea - gliding creature, can attack from the air above canyons Hongzui - a colorful lizard-like hopping predator hunting in small packs in the desert and in canyons Dacolpi - a blue-green shimmering solitary creature that has a range-attack, living in canyons Acanthondii flatmouth-Shark - aggressive large grey fish, mainly found in Oceans Crocodylus Aricroc - aggressive dark fish with a long crocodile-like mouth, not only roams the Oceans, but also rivers Sandworm - rarely encountered golden-colored desert-creature that hides in the sand and attacks by suddenly emerging from below Giant Blindatillo - aggressive solitary brown forest-giant with a long trunk Testudo Mariturtle - neutral ankylosaurus-like creature with a hammerhead roaming the grasslands Layerback - red-and-orange colored aggressive creature with claws, mainly living in forests; most often seen alone, but can also rarely have nests with several specimen Caelum Rex - a large flying aggressive creature, can be found in canyons Sand Tortoise - red-armored brethren of the Testudo Mariturtle living in the desert Passive Cervidae Stag - stegosaurus-like herbivores living in herds mainly in grasslands Dipnoi Lungfish - small fish, can be found in small groups in Water, often in Oceans Neutral Hoolock Gibbon - primates walking on their hind legs, can be found in groups in different biomes, mainly grasslands Coelodonta Greenback-Rhino - large armored herbivore with a single horn at it's snout, wandering in small to large herds, has spots on it's head that shine brightly in the night Needlenose Giraffe - a peaceful long-necked herbivore living in grasslands Peloso Gibbon - brethren of the Hoolock Gibbon, walking on their hind-legs and hunting Marisenhor in groups in the forests Gold Dragon - lizard-like herbivores living in the forest, usually solitary Marisenhor - large forest-herbivores with long legs and necks found in small herds having mask-like "faces" Procorosso - a bulky rather large pink-colored fur-covered animal living in the forest, most often solitary Yosei Lizard - small blue-green creature with large black eyes living solitarily in forests Camelus - large brown creature with three humps living solitarily in the desert Pufftail - solitary creatures with single horn-plates on their heads walking on their hind legs mainly in canyons Marishu - brown mouse-like canyon-creatures living in herds with shimmering fur Koraha Voile - colorful red and blue-green solitary creature walking on its longest hind legs, can be seen in canyons Stonecrusher - a green large creature reminding of a spider with a hunch, living solitarily in the canyons Veiderun - a solitary flesh-colored creature walking on its hind legs with a large trunk through canyon-biomes Sagitta - a flying violet saurus-like creature, occasionally seen over canyons and/or deserts Oskra - flying dark creatures with four skin-"wings" often spotted flying in small to large flocks over canyons and/or deserts, can fight larger flying predators Harpa - very small harmless scorpion-like creatures often found in the desert Kavacasaurus - has a tail shaped like a scorpion, lives in the desert Vodilo - desert-creature reminding of a snake, carries a shimmering sphere Unihorn Yak - furry brown herbivore, roams the desert here and there in small herds Bucktooth Turtle - a solitary desert-creature wearing a shimmering hunch-like armor Sorasi - creatures reminding of jellyfish hovering over the ground in mainly mountain-biomes in small herds Domaca Monkey - Vulpes Haloa - Lanigus Chinchilla - Looting Since the release of V1.0.6, all animals now drop "loot orbs" that are dropped by NPC and Player kills within the render radius of the Player Character. Hunting The main way of obtaining resources from animals is hunting. Hunting animals allows resources such as meat, animal skin, and animal fat to be obtained, and also rarer and even unique materials (like those you will need for missions/quests). For besting Giant animals like Testudo Mariturtle or even alien-robots the usage of Sentries is recommended, plus perhaps setting up walls for defensive measures. Traps can also be built - for example pitfalls. Deerstands will be attacked, and it can be difficult to aim at animals below, but it is still possible to use strategic structures like that. Invasions During some quests and after setting up colonies, invasions might occur. A set number of waves of randomly selected animals from the current biome will attack NPC-camps and/or colonies created by player-characters. Player-colonies will even be invaded regularily, during which attackers will usually try to reach and destroy the power core/s. Livestock It has been mentioned that livestock may be a future method of maintaining supplies for player-created villages/colonies. Livestock-mechanics have not yet been implemented though. Category:World map Category:Animals